


Dix mètres

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [39]
Category: Marvel, The New Mutants (2020), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Lorsque les souvenirs se font trop forts, la tentation de la fin la prend.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dix mètres

Le torrent rugissait, dix mètres plus bas. L’eau avalait les mètres, avançant inexorablement, sans pitié pour ce qui pourrait se trouver devant elle ; la liberté s’ouvrait devant elle.

C’est cette liberté qu’Illyana regardais. Une liberté lointaine, qu’elle tentais de toucher du bout des doigts. Et puis les cauchemars reviennent. Les sourires du passé, la douleur, la solitude, la honte.

Dans l’institut, elle avait pensé dépasser tout ça, d’abord seule, puis aidée par ses nouveaux amis. Ensemble, ces nouveaux mutants avaient battu l’ours démon, et leur pires cauchemars, elle ne pouvait qu’aller mieux.

Mais ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses cicatrices de l’âme venaient du monde physique, pas de simples rêves. Ses souffrances s’étaient entremêlées avec son âme, et parfois, elle ne pouvait distinguer l’une de l’autre.

Comme les rideaux dorés de la fin, les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme glissèrent de chaque côté de son visage. Son monde se réduisit au torrent, à la chute mortelle qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire.

Doucement, Illyana leva le pied. Une pierre roula, tombant de la falaise. Elle resta un instant comme suspendu dans les airs. Et puis elle tomba, heurtant par trois fois la roche, avant de disparaître dans le ventre infernal du torrent.

-Le torrent est agréable à regarder.

La voix joyeuse de Kitty surprend la blonde. Instinctivement, elle repose le pied, s’écarte du bord, et cherche la nouvelle venue du regard. Cette dernière lui sourit joyeusement, malgré son corps qui semble prêt à s’élancer si la russe s’approche trop du bord.

-Lockheed m’a dit que tu allais mal ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas.

-Alors nous avons deux choix. Ou on en parles maintenant, ou on rentre au manoir, et son vas regarder un film avec un bon chocolat chaud.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-M’aider… Tu veux m’aider…

-Oui. Tu es une super fille. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire une grosse bêtise. Et puis tu sais, beaucoup de mutants ont des passés difficiles. Des non mutants aussi. Il ne faut pas se laisser dévorer par ses démons. Il faut vivre. Tu veux veux bien essayer d’apprendre à vivre avec moi ?

Le regard d’Illyana se tourne vers le torrent, avant de se plonger dans les yeux noisettes de Kitty.

-Je veux bien.

Avec précaution, la jeune femme s’écarte du bord, et rejoins celle qui vient de la sauver. Leur mains se saisissent, et un courant semble les traverser.

La brune souris à la blonde, avant de la tirer vers le chemin du retour. Sans un regard en arrière, Illyna la suis, s’imaginant laisser les sourires dans le torrent, qui les emmène au loin.

Comme s’il avait été effectivement la voix de sa liberté.

C’est ce souvenir qui marque le baiser des deux femmes, en ce jours spécial. Ce jour désormais lointain, où Illyana a choisi d’apprendre à vivre, aidée par Kitty.

Et désormais, elles regardent leurs amis, leur famille de l’institut Xavier, dans leur robes blanches. Les démons du passés se sont dissous dans le torrent, et c’est ensemble qu’elles surmontent ceux du présent.


End file.
